Through a Villain's Eyes
by Chibi Cricket
Summary: It's story when you know the feelings, thoughts, and goals of a villain. NO, IT AIN'T MALIK! A new girl came to Domino high, she's too young, dark cold eyes, anything else to be suspicious about. Is she a friend, or a foe? DEFFINITLY A FOE!
1. The new enemy

Akina Tori: Hi all, while I was in school today, I thought up a good fan fic..  
  
Kyukyo: *mumbles* What she means, is she is having a little writers block with Yu Gi Oh! My Goddess.  
  
Akina Tori: *mumble, and elbows Kyukyo* No, just writing it still!  
  
Hikari: *didn't notice* It is the most unusual of all.  
  
Kyukyo: *continues Hikari's comment* And the main character is not only a villain, but is a girl as well! She claims she is ten, too.  
  
Akina Tori: I have noticed in the Yu-Gi-Oh series, they were all guy villains! There is an exception for the first few episodes before Duelist Kingdom though, what I'm talking about is all of the villains peeps that were released in America, m'kay?  
  
Hikari: So this should be an interesting one.  
  
Skuld: And I am joining you!  
  
Kyukyo & Hikari: NANI!?  
  
Akina Tori: How did you get out of my other fan fic?  
  
Skuld: My new transportation device! DUHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Akina Tori: Okay Skuld. For your punishment, You get to do the disclaimer first!  
  
Skuld: Chikusho.. She doesn't own me, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Okay?  
  
~ Yugi ~  
  
~* Yami *~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
| 5,000 years ago, in Egypt, inside an adobe peasant's house |  
  
Three children are sitting on a straw carpeting, complaining and begging on not going to bed.  
  
"Just one story mom?" asked the middle child.  
  
"Pwease?" asked the youngest.  
  
"We'll stop annoying you," said the eldest, and their ebony haired, brown eyed hued mother sighed.  
  
"If it'll make you sleep. Your mother had a hard day today," she said. Then her three children celebrated with glee.  
  
"Which story would it be then?" she asked.  
  
"The one with Hathor!" said the middle-aged child.  
  
"No! Do wone about Khepri!" said the youngest.  
  
"It's my turn, please do the story about Horus!" said the eldest.  
  
"Isetnofret is right. Listen to your eldest sister, you all had a chance to choose last time," said their mother, and the two youngest sisters sigh, and the oldest, Isetnofret, smiled innocently.  
  
"Long ago, when Isis and Osiris just were the Queen and Pharoah of Egypt, Seth was plotting against them in his jealousy. He lured Osiris away, and killed him. Chopping him up in fifteen pieces. Isis was devastated, and went out to search for them with Nephthys along at her side. In fourteen years she found them all, except for one( which will be unnamed right now.. X.x; ), which was soon replaced with a golden one. She revived him with her magic, long enough so they both could have a child. Osiris soon died, and Isis was took as a prisoner of Seth. Yet, she fled to the north, hiding in the delta. Isis then gave birth to Horus, and Horus wanted avenge his father. When Horus was old enough, the mother and son took Seth on, and they both won. Isis went down into the underworld to accompany Osiris, and Horus became he first Pharoah of Egypt. Since he was a god, his divine blood was pass down to his future children, and even to our Pharoah today. Now it is time for you to go to bed," said the Mother, and all the children groaned.  
  
| Domino City, at Domino High, Japan |  
  
The class was restless today, for it was a Friday. Yugi and co. was talking about how they did in the last adventure with Malik ( WWOOOO! I just had to mention about him! ). The male teacher enters, and everyone sat there quiet, just on que.  
  
"Ohyou!" they chorused.  
  
"Ohyou," he responded.  
  
"Today class, we have a new student. I wish you could treat her with respect," he said, at that, Yugi and co. looked at each other. It was their 'duty' to welcome the newcomers. He opens the door, and everyone gasped. A young girl, let me rephrase, a very young girl, enters. She looks like she is ten, and looked very frail. She has skin as pale as snow, and eyes that are cold and gray. Her hair is even a matching white to her skin. Her hair was around mid back, and she had bangs that looked newly trimmed.  
  
"Ohyou-gozaimasu, My name is Haku," she said, bowing slightly. Her voice almost sounded as delicate as she looked. Quiet and gentle. yet dark.  
  
"Do you have any questions for Haku-san?" asked the teacher, and one guy raised his hands.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Ten," she straightly. Whispers were heard, and another raised his hand, and was a big muscle built guy as well.  
  
"Are you an albino?" he asked, a few of his cronies snickering.  
  
"Notice that my eyes are gray, I do have pigment in them. I am not all colorless," she replied, still in a straight forward kind of way. More whispers were heard, and Yugi noticed that Yami was pondering inside of his soul room.  
  
"You may sit down now Haku. The empty seats are in the back row," said the teacher, and Haku continued forth. She passed by Yugi's desk, and it's one of those moments when you feel like time stopped. She and Yugi exchanged looks, while she feels a presence like none other. A presence she hasn't felt what seemed like a millennia. That sad looked she had on her face, made even more chills run down Yugi's spine. Who is she? Or the more exact question, What is she?  
  
Haku sat behind Yugi, and gathered the papers she needed for the class.  
  
| Later, at Lunch |  
  
Haku sat alone, yet she doesn't mind. She liked being alone, like they say "Silence is Golden". Then she heard a cafeteria tray slam at the table she is at, and she jumps at least a few inches off her seat. She looked up. Gray meeting brown.  
  
"Hai?" she asked, as she looked at the blonde teen staring at her. He looking very confused, mixed with anger, the face almost made Haku laugh insanely.  
  
"He was bothered on why you were sitting alone," said and annoyed brunette.  
  
"And why you are so young," continued a teen with brown hair standing up.  
  
"And why you are so white," continued on yet another teen with white hair, but has a little violet tint to it, and less straight than hers. His is layered, and spiky compared to hers.  
  
"Your point being?" she asked, still no emotion in her voice.  
  
"On why you are so gloomy, you should enjoy being in Domino," said that boy she passed by in class.  
  
Is it possible for someone to have hair like that?  
  
"Join if you wish, I do not care," said Haku, and they all sat down. There was silence, and then the blonde shattered it.  
  
"GGGRRR! Why are ya' so young? Your fakin' your age, aren't ya'?" he said, pointing accusingly at Haku. Haku just raised a brow.  
  
"I just skipped a few grades," she said with a shrug.  
  
"A FEW?" they all cried out at, Haku, wide eyed. Haku could of sworn her hair flew from the shouts.  
  
"A fifth grader, to a senior. Yeah, I call that a few!" said the boy teen with a pointy hair style.  
  
"It took me a while, and now that you see it is possible, I rest my case," she said, closing her eyes for a few moments.  
  
"It will take a million years for Joey to ever do that," the brunette girl thought in a teasing way.  
  
"Shaddup, Anzu," said the blonde, pouting.  
  
"Don't deny the truth Jou," said the brown haired teen.  
  
"You too, Honda!" yelled the person named "Jou".  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked the white haired teen, in a quiet, accented, voice. Haku was surprised to hear him over the two fighting.  
  
"Egypt," she said simply.  
  
"NANI!?" they all yelled, Haku sighed. What a noisy day.  
  
"But, your so pale!" remarked the tri-colored hair boy.  
  
"So?" said Haku. Then she felt a jerk with her arm, so did the white hair teen. Jou put the arms together, looking at both of them time to time.  
  
"She's even paler than Ryou ova' here!" said Jou. It was true, this, "Ryou", actually had a pink tint to his skin, while she had no color what so ever.  
  
"Do you mind?" said Haku, with an annoyed look. The first emotion she showed today.  
  
"Uh, no?" said Jou, then Haku jerked her arm free. Jou was surprised, and was almost flung over. Anyhow she looked like a glass china doll, and so fragile, she did have plenty of strength.  
  
"Heed my words mortals, anything is possible," she said standing up abruptly. She then bit her lip, she let that slip. She quickly pivets on her heels, and walked quickly to the library. After a few moments she heard her name, and broke into a sprint.  
  
" Haku.!?" called out the tri colored, chibi, teen.  
  
"Something is peculiar about her," observed Anzu.  
  
"Everyone that came from Egypt was pretty much an enemy," said Ryou, trembling, because her words sounded so much like his yami, Bakura.  
  
"Didn't the Millennium Items come from Egypt, Yugi? " asked Honda.  
  
"Yeah," said the tri-colored boy, or Yugi.  
  
~* Keep an eye on her Yugi *~  
  
Yugi just did a serious nod, watching Haku run off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: That's it so far.  
  
Kyukyo: Right now it was Yugi and Haku point of view. The rest of the story would be in Haku's thoughts and eyes, school having an exception.  
  
Hikari: Well, what is Haku really? The Egyptian story above was to help you out a bit. So none of you would be confused when the story progresses. IF it progresses.  
  
Skuld: I want to progress, even if stinky reviewers don't review!  
  
Akina Tori: I'm so depreate, I'll be excepting flames..*sighs*  
  
Kyukyo: You heard her folks!  
  
Akina Tori: Ja, for now! 


	2. Haku's bad day, can a desk kill me?

Akina Tori: I actually got reviews..  
  
Skuld: I'm surprised..  
  
Hikari: Me to..  
  
Kyukyo: Me three.  
  
Akina Tori: Are you doubting me?!  
  
Skuld & Hikari & Kyukyo: *whistle*  
  
Akina Tori: ALL OF YOU! DISCLAIMER! NOW!  
  
Skuld: I ALREADY DID IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari: Shoot..  
  
Kyukyo: Chikusho.  
  
Akina Tori: *darkly glares*  
  
Skuld: Akina Tori does not..  
  
Kyukyo: Own Yu-Gi-Oh..  
  
Hikari: Or Skuld.  
  
Akina Tori: Good girls!  
  
|Haku| ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haku pants and she stops running. For sure she knows she is away from them.  
  
"I probably already made them suspicious, first day being free, and I'm already on they're 'it's all her fault because she is a total weirdo' list," she said, catching her breath. She leans on a wall, closing her eyes, and sighs.  
  
"I never want to return there, and I'm sure I'll get my revenge before I do!" she declared, opening her eyes. One of her eyes flashed a yellow color, but returned to their normal gray.  
  
"Now, for my next class," she said to herself, as she stops her support against the wall. She heads north to her history class, hugging her bag tightly as she dodged the taller teens. She stands out easily, for she is wearing her elementary school uniform. A white shirt with short sleeves, and a black sailor 'cape'. Her skirt is black as well, trimmed with white. The school does its chime, and the students, like prisoners, head to the next class. Haku being first, for she was motivated by something a while ago. This teacher was a woman, and Haku felt more comfortable about that.  
  
Few minutes later, students poured in, as she swings her not-touching-the- ground feat boredly. Then she saw the group again. Anzu, Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Yugi. She picked up her legs and hugged them. She slides down the chair, trying to make herself smaller. They barely noticed her, being small, and being young does have its advantages. She sighs, pushing back her bags so she could comb her hair with her fingers.  
  
"Silence falls," said the teacher, and everyone became quiet.  
  
"Good afternoon class. Now, down to business. We are going to have a history project about Egypt. Each of you will be teamed up with a partner, and will present your project in front of the class," said the teacher, Haku looked at the desk before her.  
  
|Can this be strong enough to kill me? +|  
  
Students started to get up.  
  
"Who said you get to choose your partners?" asked the teacher, with a smile on her face. Haku groaned, so much for avoiding. She held up a list, walked over next to the door, and tacked it next to it.  
  
"The partner list is listed here, at the end of class, you get to see it," said the teacher, and all of the students sighed. CLUNK! Haku slammed her head on her desk lightly. She swore quietly in Egyptian, and rubbed her forehead, this got her the attention with the Yami's. The ring, and puzzle is glowing, while Ryou and Yugi glanced backwards at Haku.  
  
At the end of the class. Haku walked up to the list while everyone was getting out of the class. Finally, she was able to see. She stood at her tiptoes and looked at her. She went pale, well, if she could get any paler.  
  
'14. Haku-------------------------------------------------------------- Yugi'  
  
"Guess we're partners, Haku" heard Haku, and she spun around.  
  
"H-hai," she said, side-stepping to the door. Yugi's smile, too innocent for his own good.  
  
"I best be going!" said Haku.  
  
~Strange..~  
  
~* To peculiar.. *~  
  
"Why don't I walk home with you? I would like to know where you live, we are partners for the project," said Yugi. He knew Yami would like to follow her, so it was pure reflex.  
  
"Fine," said Haku, doing a mental sigh. Cornered. She does a head start, walking quickly.  
  
"What happened back at lunch Haku?" he asked, getting down to questions.  
  
"I can't help it if I get angry," she snapped.  
  
"I know, but why so sudden?" he asked, during this, she did a sharp turn, Yugi had lost her. Haku leaned against the wall, and held out her free hand, palm up. A mirror appears, showing her reflection of a straight face. The mirror floats out of her hand, and forms into. Haku?  
  
An exact replica. Except this Haku, was holding the bag in her left hand, except holding the school bag in the right hand. So, it was only a mirror replica.  
  
"Go distract the vessel of the Pharaoh," commanded Haku. The Mirror Haku only nodded, and stepped out of the hallway.  
  
"There you are Haku," said Yugi's voice.  
  
"Gommen-nasai, I did a wrong turn," said the clone, Haku smirking. Darkness spreads beneath her feat, like smoke. It envelops her, and she vanishes. 


	3. The Evil Base, with many flash backs!

Haku reappears in a dark realm. Not that of a shadow realm, for there was crystal steps heading upward. There was and immense palace of old Egyptian time shown up above. Haku was sitting on a throne with crystal spiking up, with deadly points. That crystal was the only source of light. The throne room was dark, but a few pillars can be made up. Haku's eyes changed, they seem fiercer, and was outlined with more eye lining in a fashion similar to Malik's. Even her left eye became orange, and her pupils just became cat like slits. Haku was wearing linen clothing instead of her pitiful school cloths. She was wearing a white linen dress with no sleeves, with a scarf hanging loosely from her arms. It has a chest plate with Eye of Horus on it. From the chest plate, was a strip of red cloth with a golden line hanging. She had a huge necklace of red beads, and golden objects coming from her ear, like the ear decorations of the Empress Judge. Of course, she has many golden bracelets decorating her arms.  
  
"Mistress Keket, you have returned home safely. I was getting worried," said a male voice. A man appears in a kneeling position. He had black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. His blood red eyes were closed, and he wore a baggy white linen shirt, and basic linen pants. All was held up with a red sash tied in a knot behind him.  
  
"Arise Anpu," she said darkly, and Anpu stood up. He was smirking, what job would she give him?  
  
"My, the mistress is cranky today," said Anpu, smiling, showing off a pair pearly fangs.  
  
"Don't push Anpu! Soon, night will fall, and it will be playtime. I have an idea of were the last person who has blood of the Pharaoh. Yet it is just a thought. Go out and search for him!" said Haku, her voice now darker, and booming.  
  
"No worries Haku, all is well," said Anpu, and he teleports instantly.  
  
A woman's outline was in the shadows, but her features were filled with sorrow.  
  
"Sagira," she said quietly, as Haku, or Keket, sat on her throne still.  
  
"So many has done mistakes with taking over the world. It was trying to gain power. If they didn't have the power, then they are worthless. I am the true Pharaoh!" declared, Keket. She knows she is a female, but anyone can be Pharaoh. Take Hetshepsut for example, she was the first female Pharaoh in Egypt.  
  
"I agree with you mistress, you have rightful blood of your father. He was the true Pharaoh, until that pesky Horus came along," said a female voice, appearing beside Keket's right. She was a woman with short blonde hair and honey-orange eyes. She wore the same outfit of Anpu's, and wears golden Anhk earrings.  
  
"It took you long enough Bahiti," said Keket, Bahiti sighing.  
  
"Why don't you keep watch from the outside, it is starting to get boring in here. Why didn't you let me have some fun?" complaining Bahiti.  
  
"Fine," said Haku, creating yet another mirror, and it zooms off.  
  
Soon a screen that's mildly transparent, showing a picture of Yugi, talking to Yami.  
  
"Why are you watching them? There just some stupid kids!" exclaimed Bahiti, while looking at her blood red, sharp, nails.  
  
"Notice one of them is radiating some sort of shadow magic. His aura, all to familiar with that incident with Horus. I don't want my past repeating once again," said Keket, her orange and gray eyes looking over at her minion, yet she doesn't move a muscle. "So, you're afraid of him?" asked Bahiti, and Keket just gave an annoyed look.  
  
"Fear is too of a strong word. I'm more on the careful side. I have heard he have saved the world once, but he will only do it *once*," said Keket, and she saw her Anpu spying on them.  
  
"ANPU!" she yelled, and she saw him jump.  
  
"Yes?" he said, rolling his red eyes. The voice over the screen was clear, and echoing through the dark walls.  
  
"You said you were going to have fun. Not tamper with school mates," said Keket, she was hoping that he would gather souls to power her realm. Creating realms comes with a cost and you most sacrifice something for it to give what you need, and to keep it alive and well.  
  
"This one was giving you trouble, remember?" said Anpu, " besides, this one is on the ever so small suspicion list."  
  
"We'll deal with them later. No fun in just taking them out," said Keket, with a smile.  
  
"You act like a pharaoh, but still are a child, young mistress," said Anpu, then Keket's smile quickly went to a straight face.  
  
"I'm not a child!" said Haku, or Keket.  
  
"What ever," said Anpu, did a simple jump, and was on the rooftop of the game shop. He noticed the sunset was quicker than usual, and he smiled. His demonic fangs glinted, as the thin cresset moon became brighter.  
  
"Haku, you spoil me," said Anpu, and he goes onto his midnight hunting.  
  
"I'm bored already Haku, why don't we watch some of that mortal stuff called Television?" said Bahiti, floating in mid air in a sitting position.  
  
"Anything to please you, oh great goddess Bahiti," said Keket, and the huge screen then fizzes, and the news was on.  
  
"In Egypt, and unusual nature phenomenon occurred. A 7.6 earthquake happened near The Valley of the Kings under the New Moon. All they found was a temple being cracked open, and no harm to the ancient artifacts, a.k.a Pyramids. In other news, the war with Iraq." Keket blanked out at this, and was in her own deep thoughts. She was smiling, darkly, as she remembers her freedom.  
  
~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~  
  
Haku was sitting there, hugging her knees. None of her powerful magic can save her now. Darkness and sand was the only thing in here, how boring. She just points at a wall, and a small little ball of light was at her pointer finger. It lights up the wall, and she reads the hieroglyphics. Her dull gray and orange eyes swaying back and forth, as she wears just a normal shirt of white linen.  
  
"On the millionth Dark Moon. I can't wait," she said, with a smile, and the light flickers out.  
  
~~~~~~ Still flash back, but flash forward ~~~~~~~  
  
Haku was a little older in a physical way, she just grew only a few inches, and her white linen t shirt was a dull brown. No matter how much she tried of the thousand years, her powers didn't work against the shadow magic of that stupid goddess Isis. "Sealing up your own niece, oh how I loved you Isis," she mumbled angrily. She sat against the wall, hugging herself.  
  
"I wonder what's in here, must be something so important to keep it locked up with such ancient magic," said a voice, sort of raspy, but dark. Not dark enough to suit Keket, or Haku.  
  
"I guess my legend died out. How I pity myself," she said, quiet loudly, trying to get the person outside to be curious. No use, no more sounds, just a chuckle, and the sound of sandals brushing against the sand.  
  
"Damn it," said Haku.  
  
"I pronounce, Yami, as the new pharaoh!" said a priest in the outside world.  
  
"Another ding-bag of a pharaoh, ne? Oh Seth, what number of a Dark Moon is it now?" she asked herself.  
  
~~~~~ Flash forward a couple of thousand years. ~~~~~~  
  
There was a crack of light on the seal, and Haku opens up her orange in annoyance. There was a rumble, and of course, shaking. The little box of jail was crumbling like sand, except for a few chunks here and there. Haku got out of the pile of rubble, coughing from the dust. She didn't age the much in physical form either, just grew another few inches. She puts a hand to shade her eyes from the light that stars produced. He cat-like eyes been used to the darkness for over a millennia, and the stars seem to try and banish her.  
  
"Now, for my ever so awaited revenge," said Haku, already to try and kill something for what her aunt and cousin did to her, and her kin.  
  
~~~~~~ End of flash backs.. ~~~~~~~  
  
Keket's fists clench of the arm rest, as Bahiti watches American Idol.  
  
"Pharaohs of today, beware of what destiny has in store for you," she said, with a smile, and it wasn't a pleasant one either.  
  
"Keket?" said Bahiti, looking over at her young soon to be pharaoh.  
  
"Mind your own business Bahiti," said Keket, it was one of her reflexes. Bahiti shrugged.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: Night will then become day, and Haku is stressed out with modern life once again!  
  
Kyukyo: What about those souls?  
  
Hikari: Haku and Keket, are they the same person?  
  
Akina Tori: -.-;;;;;; Haku is Keket's disguise name.  
  
Skuld: Never knew hikari's are very stupid.  
  
Hikari: YOU'LL TAKE THAT BACK!  
  
Akina Tori: Being a yami, and hikari is hard business. Do not try this at home! JA! 


End file.
